Takota
Takota is a Police and Military Pup, he is new to Adventure Bay and the PAW Patrol Takota95 Takota was created by and belongs Takota was created and belongs to Takota95 Bio After Taking the Throne, leading his nation to victory, and securing a long lasting peace all within Takotas world was peaceful and Beautiful. Takota from a young age was taught with strict rules and teachings from his adopted Parents as his birth parents were unable to care for him and had to give him up. Takota has many siblings two of which he were adopted with him Jo and Infiniti, he cares deeply for them and would do anything to defend them as they are both younger then him. Takota Loves to learn and dwells deeply in culture and knowledge such as Literature, history, and technology. He is a firm Believer in Justice, Law, and order and will go to any length to help protect his friends, family or whoever needs it, and to uphold the law. Takota and his siblings were all privileged and well educated, but Takota wanted to help others and not just have a cushy life. He later on trains and forms his own Police and Military forces and before he new it a thriving new nation. The basis for his nation is all for a common good to Protect and Serve others and in its own community with what it is all based on. Takota even though being such a Young Pup has seen and done in a short period of time what would take others almost a life time to accomplish. In the post time Takota continues to help and protect others, he constantly trains and disciplines himself to a point when he will lose conscious.. Though everything changed one day as a valuable artifact worth a fortune is stolen from the Capitals Citadel Takota jumps into action and heads on the trail to recover it. He then leaves his home and starts his investigation which leads him to Adventure Bay, but upon entering the bay his plane catches on fire and he is forced to bail while his plane crashes into a heaping fire ball into the bay. Takota then guides his parachute to shore where the extent of his injuries makes him pass out. Upon awakening Takota is out the Lookout were he is greeted by the PAW Patrol, as the weeks go on and Takota heels The PAW Patrol is able to help him complete mission. Afterwards as Takota was getting ready to return home Ryder offers him Membership into the PAW Patrol after being impressed with his skills, and Takota excepts and makes a decision to stay. Personality Even though Takota may not show it he is very humble, kind, and caring especially towards his younger brother and sisters, he also loves to play soccer and wants to be friends with everyone he meets. Takota by nature is quite and likes keeps to himself and does isolate himself off from others at times this is do to stress, anxiety and angers easily, but he will ask for forgiveness if he does lash out. Even though some may say he is also a bit off a loner. Takota is also very Hardworking and Confident and he is always willing to give a paw as well as being very wise for a Pup his age as his younger brother and sister both look up to him. Takota is strong and Noble he believes in Justice, Law, and Order and will not back done until the job is done, and can be quite competitive at time to, but all within good fun. He loves to follow rules and also hide, jump out, and scare others from time to time and also spend much of his extra time with his brother and sister Jo and Infiniti. Appearance Takota is a mixed breed, he is part German Shepard and part Dalmatian. He has the body of a German Shepard with the white fur and spots of a Dalmatian. Takota eyes are quite unique as his left eye is a beautiful deep blue while the right eye is a bright ruby red. Takota refuses to wear a collar, he instead wears a blue bandanna with a blue sweatband around his head, under his bandanna of which cold just be made out is a pair of dog tags made out of solid gold. The Dog tags upon close inspection will state his name as well as Police and Military ranks. Upon the left side of Takotas Bandanna is his police/ Military Badge which also serves as his pup tag. Takota for being such a young pup is very well groomed as well as he has very large canines and claws which is an abnormality, he also at times has poor eye site and unlike the other pups can be seen wearing glasses. Trivia Catchphrases: No need to fear Takota is hear '' This Tail is on the Trail'' '' To the last Bullet!, To the last Breath!, To the last Pup!, We Fight!, We Fight!, We Fight! '' Let's Slice and Dice - meaning lets get the job done Fears: Snakes Trusting others Heights Failing Random: Takota does not like to take credit or recognition for any of his missions or rescues. Takota loves soda, and is quite hyper after drinking some. Takota loves music, but hates singing, dancing, and performing even though he sings to himself in private. Takota does not eat pup food or treats like the other Pups, instead he eats large amounts of cooked and raw meats as well as fruit especially oranges, he also has a very large appetite. Takota carries a highly ornate sword made from solid gold with a blue and red handle, it serves very little function, but is to show his power and respect as it was a gift from his people. Takota loves to help others very much, but is private and not much of a talker. Something that is a bit unusual with Takota is that unlike other Pups he can walk on his hind legs quite comfortably and for long periods of time. I have been working on my character Takota for quite sometime and am quite pleased that it turn out better than I hoped when writng in his info. At some point I will try to write some stories with Takota and the Paw Patrol but for the tome being this is where I got and I have to say not bad. I will also try to include more info on Takotas Back round as I wanted my character to have a unique beginning and story. Stories He appears in Stories by me Pups save Police Day Pups save Police Day "part 2" Pups Save Police Day "part 3" Takotas Siblings JO is Takotas second youngest brother and aspires to follow in his brothers foot steps. Infiniti: Takotas younger and only sister of which he is very protective of. Gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Paw Patrol Member